Daydreams
by XxEmberRosexX
Summary: "So hows your week been?" Kaci asked me. I rolled my eyes. "Well, my best friend fell in love with a bunny, Pitch is after me, and I think I fell in love with the Spirit of Winter." "Slow week." She commented, laughing. "Yup." I said, shrugging. "But Cassie still insists we have girl's night tonight." "Oh, good." Kaci breathed. "First excitin thing this week."
1. Dream

**EmberRose: Heeeeeyyyy. Last story didn't go so well, so here's a new one!**

**Cassie: Yay!**

**EmberRose: I actually just watched the movie.**

**Cassie: Duh, I watched it with you.**

**EmberRose: Oh, yeah. DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: EmberRose doesn't own Rise of the Gaurdians.**

Dreams. The escape from the world. My brother Sandy, delivers them, and everyone believes in him. Not me though. I'm his sister Luce, which means 'light' in Italian. My brother mostly focases on dreams in the nighttime, but I focas on the dreams in the daytime. Ever since the Dark Ages, my brother has been a Gaurdian, but not me. Nope. I wondered the world, alone. Until I met Jack. I met Jack one day, with me giving some daydreams to some random eight-year old and it was, what? 1789? He was sitting on a branch in the woods near the small town of Burgess, while I just walked out of the wooden cabin.

"Geeze, climb high enough." I muttered, running a hand through my golden ringletts. My soft, caramel eyes followed him stood and looked poised to jump out of the tree. I quickly unflurled my wings and started up the tree, even though I knew I couldn't touch him. "Stop!"

"What?" He mumbled, turning around right before I plowed into him, accidently pushing us both to the ground. I strained my wings, trying to support us both, when suddenly the weight was lifted off my wings. Cold wind blew through my wings, holding us both up till we softly hit the snow.

"What were you thinking?" I ranted, looking at him wildly. "Why would you try to kill yourself?"

"You can see me?" He asked quietly. We stood in silance for a moment.

"You see me?" I asked back. He then saw the narrow wings barley showing over my back.

"Are you a Gaurdian?" He questioned, narrowing his eyes. I snorted loudly.

"Wow. Story of my life. And no I am not a Gaurdian, but my brother is. I'm sure you have heard of him." I stated rolling my eyes. He observed my one-shoulder gold dress and golden bangles that adorned my arms and ankles.

"Sand Man?" He guessed, tilting is head.

"Sandy." I corrected, smiling slightly. "I'm Luce."

"Jack." He said, smiling slightly at me. We stood there for a while before starting up a conversation. After a while we both took refuge in a large oak tree nearby.

"So what happens when you fly?" Jack asked, leaning back casually. "Do you flash people?"

"No." I snapped playfully, slapping his arm. I motioned to my black leggings, that went to my knees. "That would be, as Cupid puts it, 'un-lady like.'"

"You know Cupid?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah. I know a few other spirits too." I said, tilting my head. "There's Marie, the Spirit of Independance Day, I've met the Big Four a few times, you know, North, Bunnymund, Tooth, and, of course, my brother. There's also Kaci the Head Lepurcan, for, you know, St. Patrick's Day. And Patrick, Kaci's boss. And finally, there is my best friend/basicly sister Casperella. Cassie for short. She controls Halloween, and a few days in Fall. I've never met Harvest through, but he is the spirit of Fall. Cassie knows him, they're friends."

"Wow." He breathed, smiling. "Why do you never stay with them?"

"They're believed in." I stated, making a sour face. "It sucks hanging around them when kids see them, but not you."

"Tell me about it." Jack agreed rolling his eyes. And after that we just traveled together, making kids happy, hanging out, annoying the Easter Kangaroo, and stealing from department stores. In the year 2012, though, things changed. He left for days, just dissappearing after he went to go see some noise in an allyway. So now I get to sit at Cassie's mansion, with all of her scary spiders and halloween thingies, ranting to her.

"He just left!" I fumed, glaring at the apple cider shoved in my hands.

"I know." Cassie moaned, tilting her head back making her firey red hair bounce. "That's all you've been saying the last three days!"

"But it's true." I said, taking a sip of hot cider. "Do you have any icecream?"

"I do, but you don't get any." She growled, glaring at me with startling orange eyes.

"Why not?" I whined, giving her the puppy eyes.

"You do not get to turn into a sad little girl, moaping around eating icecream." She stated, rolling her eyes. Her new Galaxy X3 then went off, distracting her for a bit. While her attention was diverted, I slowly stood up and snuck to her freezer. Right before I could open it though, her stupid cat, Tarrot appeared at the top of the fridge.

"Hello, Luce." She greeting, basicly smirking.

"Tarrot, please let me get some icecream." I begged, looking at the desperatly.

"What will you do for me?" She asked, purring slighly.

"I'll get you some Tempations cat treats from PetSmart." I said, looking back at Cassie momentarily.

"Not good enough." She sang, standing up. She let out a loud meow, startling Cassie, and making her turn to me.

"Luce, what are you doing?" She asked slowly.

"Petting your cat?" I said sweetly, grabbing the cat by the scruff of its neck, but dropping it a moment later when she scratched my arm.

"You need to return that thing." I stated.

"She came with the job." Cassie sighed, shaking her head dramiticly.

"All I got was a stupid dagger." I scoffed, patting the strap that held my golden weapon.

"And wings." Cassie added, deliberatley stroking her sythe.

"Jerk." I muttered, walking back to the table.

"Nah, just sisterly." She sighed. I rolled my eyes, and put our dishes in the sink nearby.

"Wanna go to North's and get the Yeti's to make us stuff?" Cassie asked me in an attempt to cheer me up.

"Why not." I laughed, giving in. She swished her puffy, black, orange, and purple dress dramaticly before turning to get her horse Sleepy Hollow. A few seconds later, a crash sounded from the hall that Cassie just disappeared down.

"Cassie?" I called in alarm, rushing into the hallway. "Cassie? Are you okay."

"Ow." She moaned. I ran to her side where she was on the floor with glass splinters surrounding her. The small glass vase that was on an overturned wooden table shattered.

"What happened?" I demanded franticly.

"The globe." She gasped, clutching her chest. "Help me to the globe."

"I will." I said, helping her up and putting her arm around my shoulder. We hobbled to her main room where her halloween creatures went about their normal business, delivering leaves to put on trees, scaring people, ect.

"No." Cassie whispered, making me look up at the globe.

"Why is there only one light?" I asked, widening my eyes.

"Only one child belives." She panted, whimpering slightly. "Something happened. The kids..."

"We'll find a way to make them believe." I said, desperatly. Suddenly a bright orange light filled the room, temporarily blinding me. When I could see again, Cassie was gone, and in her place was a...

cat?


	2. Believe

**EmberRose: Heeeeeyyyy. Next chapter!**

**Cassie: Yay!**

**EmberRose: Yup! So...DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: EmberRose doesn't own Rise of the Gaurdians.**

"Luce!" The cat yelled, jumping on the globe. "They don't believe!"

"Cassie?" I asked hesitently. "Your a...cat?"

"This is what happens when enough kids don't believe!" Cassie moaned, pacing back and forth. "We have to go see North."

"Your right." I said, picking her up. "You know, your kind've cute as a kitten."

"Don't push it." She growled, showing me her claws.

"But its true." I pointed out, as we walked outside to her pumpkin patch. I pulled some dust out of my side pouch, and formed it into a golden horse. I hoisted myself onto it, and gripped it's mane tightly.

"Hold on tight." I warned kicking the horse's flank. The horse reared back before zipping forward, whipping my head back. Cassie swore loudly as the horse ran forward at a speed that bended the distance of Halloween Hallows to North's Workshop.

"Shiznet, this thing is fast." Cassie moaned, as we halted to a stop in the main area of th workshop.

"The yeti's are gone." I whispered in amazment. "Nobody is here!"

Just then, an elf walked by making us both jump.

"Hey, where's North?" Cassie asked it, jumping out of my arms. It just smiled and gestured wildly, making us roll our eyes and shake our heads.

"They're useless." I muttered, walking to North's globe. We stood there for a long time until few more dots lit up.

"Okay, somebody is making progress." Cassie said, pouncing to the town where the dots were glowing. "It's in Burgess."

"Burgess." I muttered. "Thats where Jack left me."

"Weird." Cassie agreed, nodding her small head. Suddenly another bright light filled the room, and Cassie sat on top of the globe in her usual crazy dress, stripped stockings, and michevious look. "Gosh, it feels better to be in my body."

"I know the feeling." I said sarcasticly. "Happens to me all the time."

"Shut up." Cassie laughed, jumping off the globe and landing lightly next to me. She then turned to the globe where the dots were turning on again. "So if the kids are believing again, where are the Big Four?"

"Yeah, where's my..." I trailed off as I saw something farther into the room. I slowly walked farther into the room, my eyes not leaving the spot. Extinguished candles surrounded a small triangle on it that I recognised as a grave, and I sank to my knees infront of it.

"Sandy." I whispered, running a hand over the smooth golden stone. A few tears slipped out of my eyes, dripping onto the cold grave.

"What is it?" Cassie asked, walking to my side. "Oh."

"Sandy." I said again, more of a moan this time. A sound like a dying animal came out of my mouth, and I curled into a small ball.

"It'll be okay." Cassie said, putting an arm around me. I made another moaning noise, and fell into her.

"I'm gonna kill him for dying." I groaned through my thick throat. She gave a small laugh to make me feel better. Footsteps then came into the room, stopping when they saw us.

"Luce?" A familiar voice asked. I twisted around in suprise, wiping the tears off my cheeks.

"Jack?" I said in shock, then coughing when my voice came out thick and crackly. My vision then turned to a familiar golden man. "Sandy?!"

He tilted his head, and made teardrops appear over his head with a question mark.

"Crying?" I demanded furiously. "I was crying because I thought you were dead! Your grave is right here!"

He made a confusing amount of guestures over his head, making me dizzy.

"I think we need to talk." North finally said. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Cassie smile at Bunnymund, and he smiled back. Yeah, she has a crush on the Easter Bunny. She loves to help him decorate eggs and stuff. They are a strange couple though. North guestured for me to walk, and I followed him with Jack at my side. He tried to catch my eye, but I deliberatly ignored him. We went into North's sitting room where the elves served us hot chocolate and cookies (I politley declined) and North started to tell Cassie and I what happened the last few days. At the end, Cassie and I sat there in shock.

"And why were we not informed of this?" Cassie demanded, giving North the death stare.

"Manny made it a Guardian matter." Tooth said quickly.

"Then why is Jack here?" I asked, standing up angrily. "He's not a Guardian!"

"Actually..." Jack mumbled, standing up and scratching the back of his head.

"You didn't." I growled, whipping around to him. "You...you, you... I can't even think of a word to describe you!"

"Its not that big a deal!" Jack argued, clenching his staff angrily.

"Really Jack, is it really not that big?" I said, folding my arms. "Fine. Go do your guardian stuff. I don't care. I walked alone for hundreds of years before you came along, and I can do it again. Bye, Jack."

"Luce, your overreacting." Cassie said, trying to calm me down.

"No, I'm not." I yelled, clutching my dress. "You don't know what it's like! To be alone, and now, he. He."

"It's okay, Luce." Tooth said, folding me into her arms. "We're here for you."

"No your not, stop saying that. It's not okay! Your not here for me!" I said, pushing away from her. I then ran out of the room, and started to fly.

I didn't need them. I didn't need anyone. Nobody gets it. They're believed in. Jack still knows, I guess, unless somebody believes in him now. Great. Now I'm the only spirit that is invisible. Nobody will ever get it, ever. Jack will eventually forget what it is like to be alone, and invisible.


	3. Fear

**EmberRose: Okay, if you read this, review an answer to my question. Am I rushing into this story? Do I need some slow parts?**

**Cassie: Please respond**

**EmberRose: Yup! So...DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: EmberRose doesn't own Rise of the Gaurdians.**

"Stupid, gaurdian, things." I muttered, walking through the deep snow. My wings got cold so I tucked them around me to keep them warm. As I walked through the snow, I allowed myself to think. Maybe Cassie was right, and I am overreacting. Maybe I should forgive Jack, and go back. I mean, pouting isn't going to do anything. I suddenly came upon a giant structure of ice and shadow, twisting to the sky.

"Beautiful, isn't it." A voice said behind me. I whipped out my dagger and simutaniously spun around. A man in a flowing black robe stood there, not holding himself upright, though.

"Who are you?" I asked shakily. He slowly limped forward, until he stood infront of me.

"My name is Pitch." He said, holding down his hand for me to shake.

"Pitch?!" I asked, stumbling back a few steps. "But, your suppost to be dead!"

"You can't kill fear." Pitch said darkly.

"What do you want?" I demanded, swinging my dagger at him.

"I don't want anything." Pitch said, rubbing his side. "I just came here to see the spot where I almost got the power to defeat the guardians." He took my questioning look for a cue to go on. "Here, I almost got Jack Frost to join me. Imagine it. Fear and Ice. We would've been unstoppable. But he did not join me. So now I have to recover from my own fearlings turning against me. But I've gotten them under control again."

As if a code word, black horses ran around us, slowly closing in closer. I was forced closer to Pitch. In a fluid motion, he grabbed under my chin and examined me. I pulled away and stabbed at a horse. It dodged my golden blade neatly, but nieghed uneasily.

"Why have you been crying?" Pitch asked, ignoring the horse's unease.

"None of your business, now is it?" I snapped, glaring at him. "So back. OFF!"

I whipped golden sand out of my pouch, and swung it around me in a deadly arch. The horses neighed and cantered fearfully away from my sand. Pitch unsteadily mounted one of the steeds and rode at the edge of my sand.

"I know how it feels to not be believed in." Pitch roared at me, then coughing with the energy it was using. "We can bring each other to power, we can defeat the Gaurdians."

"You killed my brother!" I screamed at him. "Why would I join you?"

"But he's alive now!" Pitch argued, urging his horses closer to me. My thin, sleek sand whipped one, turning it to gold dust.

"It doesn't matter! You still had him killed!" I yelled, looking strait into his eyes.

"What about Jack?" He called, catching me off gaurd. My sand dropped into the snow, making the white sparkle with gold.

"What about him?" I asked, walking forward slowly.

"He betrayed you. He left you. He's believed in." Pitch said, his horses slowly coming to me.

"He's believed in?" I asked brokenly, all of the fight suddenly gone.

"Yes, but I could help you be believed in." Pitch offered, holding out a hand. I hesitantly stood forward, thinking this over, when suddenly Cassie appeared infront of me on her stallion as black as night, swinging her sythe at Pitch.

"Get away from her." She growled darkly. She held out her hand, and I grabbed it and swung myself onto Sleepy Hallow. Jack, North, Bunnymund, Sandy, and Tooth appeared behind me, glaring at Pitch.

"We were just having a chat." Pitch said simply, backing up on his horse.

"Get out of here Pitch." Jack demanded angrily.

"Very well. Goodbye, Guardians. Oh, and you might want to think about what I said, girl." Pitch said airily, before riding off with his horses.

"Are you okay, Luce?" Cassie asked, turning around on the horse to face me. She looked at me up and down before nodding. "You look okay."

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I sighed, looking around at the Guardians. "He didn't touch me."

"Good." Jack said, floating over, making a artic wind blow over us.

"He told me something though." I whispered, looking into Jack's icy blue eyes.

"It was probably a lie." Jack assured me, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"So your not believed in?!" I demanded, shrugging his hands off. He didn't say anything for a while, but eventually he spoke.

"I guess he told the truth this time." Jack muttered, sighing.

"So it's true?" I asked, bewildered. He nodded meekly, making me put my head in my hands and groan loudly.

"Vell, let us get back to my workshop, and we can resolve this over some hot chocolate." North declared to break through the silence. I shook my head and breathed loudly.

"I have work to do." I said, sliding off of Sleepy Hallow. "I'm already behind from moping for three days. I have daydreams to give to children."

"Come on, Luce." Tooth said, fluttering over to me with big pleading eyes. "Just one cup?"

"Another day, Tooth." I responded, forming a horse out of sand. "I need to think."

I put one foot on my horse's flank, and swung myself onto it's back. I tangled it's sparkling golden mane into my fingers, and I urged it forward, a few tears slipping out of the front corner of my eyes, but before I could go, Jack grabbed my arm.

"Come back, okay?" He told me simply. "Don't disappear."

"Jack, just let me think." I said, wrenching my arm from his grip.

"I'll be in Burgess when your done." He informed me before stepping back. I nodded, and dug my heels into my horse's flank. It galloped forward a few feet, then started going at full speed. After a few moments, my horse stopped allowing me to dismount. I looked at the beautiful trees that adorned this natural area. Animals such as lions, elephants, and hyenas lumbered around, looking at me for a moment before deciding that they knew they couldn't eat me. Madagascar was brightly lit, and best of all, mostly unpopulated. So on that note, I climbed into a tall tree, curled up, and allowed myself to think.


	4. Forgiven

**EmberRose: Okay, if you read this, review an answer to my question. Am I rushing into this story? Do I need some slow parts?**

**Cassie: Please respond! Still.**

**EmberRose: Yup! So...DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: EmberRose doesn't own Rise of the Gaurdians.**

"I don't know if I want to forgive him yet though. I miss him, and it sucks because he's the only person who really understands me, and I feel kind've lost without him." I said, twisting my hands together. The lemur looked at me with a bored expression on its face, making me sigh. "Yeah, I should forgive him, huh."

"I guess." It suddenly said, making me scream and fall out of the tree on my face. I looked up to see a cackling Casperella floating above me on a broomstick.

"Not funny, Cassie." I moaned, scowling at the beaming girl. She laughed again before coming down to my level.

"Come on. Its time to forgive your boyfriend." Cassie declaired, swinging me onto the back of her broomstick.

"He's not my boyfriend." I protested, blushing furiously.

"Whatever." She laughed, zooming through the tree tops. "He's been waiting. The whole three months you've been moping.""

"Really? I mean...um..." I stuttered, making Cassie laugh again. She brought out a small jack-o-lantern, through it into empty space, and yelled out Burgess, New York. A red and orange portal appeared in front of us. I let out a small squeak as Cassie urged her broomstick forward, and twisted into a strange other world. Dizzying colors went past us, making me pray that we'd be in Burgess soon. We were thrown forward into Burgess, gasping and shaking.

"You get used to it." Cassie said, smirking slightly.

"Seriously?" I asked, slipping off her broom, onto the snowy ground. I looked around. We were at the park. Laughs were ringing from the other side, making me instantly curious. Cassie hovered over to one of the nearby buildings to watch me and Jack see each other again. Over dramatic much. Its only been a few months. When I was at the other side of the park, I didn't know what to expect, but I didn't expect for Jack to be having a snowball fight with some children. I cleared my throat awkwardly, causing Jack to turn and look at me.

"Luce." He breathed, running over to me. Jack's friends looked at him confused, not seeing me.

"Jack." I replied stiffly, still looking at the children. He looked back at them, then at my expression.

"Want to be introduced?" He offered, pulling at my hand. My eyes snapped to his, and I shook my head 'no' in panic.

"Oh, come on. They're not that scary." Jack laughed, grabbing my waist and pulling me over.

"No! Jack! I really don't want-" I started, but he cut me off.

"Guys, this is Luce. She's the one who gives you daydreams during school and stuff." Jack said, holding my struggling form tight to his side.

"Jack! I'm going to kill you." I hissed, giving up on trying to get away. The kids suddenly looked at me. Right at me. They took in my golden dress, and bangles, staring at me with strange expressions.

"Hi! I'm Jamie!" One kid said, snapping out of the trance first and holding out his hand.

"I'm Luce." I said hesitantly, shaking his outstretched hand. The feeling of his skin on mine, my hand not going through his, made tingles to up my arm. I yanked my arm back, and gripped my hand.

"They see me." I whispered, looking at them in shock and wonder. "They see me! Jack they see me!"

"Feels good doesn't it?" He asked, giving me a sideways hug. I laughed and hugged him back.

"They see me!" I cried, staring at Cassie. She gave her own cackle then came down by us.

"Whoa! Is Casperella!" One of the kids exclaimed, pointing at Cassie.

"Yes! It is I! The Spirit of Halloween!" Cassie said dramatically, holding her hands up like a model.

"She's a bit dramatic." I stage whispered to the kids, making them all giggle.

"Jamie! Time to come in!" A voice called from across the street. A collective groan issued from the group, and they quickly dispersed.

"Bye Luce!" Jamie called as he took the smallest girl by the hand and ran across the street.

"Bye Jamie!" I called back, grinning broadly. They saw me. For the first time in my life...they saw me. I turned to Jack and threw my arms around his neck. "Thank you, Jack!"

"So am I forgiven?" He laughed, spinning me around.

"As long as you never do anything like that again." I said, punching his shoulder. "At least let me join!"

"Of course that would be your concern." Jack sighed, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Always." I whispered, smiling slightly. Our faces inched closer and closer till our lips almost touched.

"I'm sorry I worried you." He breathed, brushing back a piece of my hair.

"I'll always worry about you." I sighed, smirking slightly.

"I'll always worry about you, too." Jack agreed, crashing his lips down onto mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers into his hair. He kept me as close as possible to him, not letting any part of me get away.

"Well I'm sorry to interrupt this gathering, but we have a problem." Cassie said in a tight voice. Jack and I pulled away from each other and spun around to see nightmares surrounding us with Pitch sitting on one.

"You've got to be kidding." I laughed, shaking my head. "We can beat this loser."

"Maybe. But we might have difficulties with him." Cassie pointed out, gesturing to a boy in front of us with bright red hair and smug brown eyes. He was tall and muscular with a handsome face.

"Kyle." I greeted curtly. Jack gave me a curious glance. "Spirit of-"

"Fear." Kyle cut me off, making me grind my teeth in annoyance. "And her ex-boyfriend."

"Get over it." I moaned loudly. "Your such a loser!"

"Plus she has a new boyfriend now." Jack said, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Yeah!" I said, a furious blush rising to my face. Boyfriend? Sweet!

"So back off." Cassie finished, stepping forward with her midnight black scythe on her shoulder.

"This is going to be interesting." Kyle mused, smirking broadly.

"Agreed." I sang, summoning my daggers and pulling some golden sand from my side pouch. "Bring it."


End file.
